Path of the Legendary swordsman
by aggronlv45
Summary: Masaki, the champion of 100 battles, is on a quest to save a friend, Gigobyte. Along the way he has to fight various monsters, and hope to rescue his friend from the Chaos Sorcerer. None of the characters are in the character list, unfortuanetly.
1. Intro to a Warrior's Life

I rolled to the right, a fireball landing right were I was only a second ago. Sweat rolled into my eyes but I ignored it. I was too focused on the two girls laughing as they hurled another fire ball at me.

"Haha, look at him run, Celestia!" One laughed, her high pitched voice echoing in the cave.

"Ooooh, this is fun! You are the BEST sister!" The other said.

Gemini Elf, the bain of all swordsman. With their spells, they could keep you at quite the distance. If you didn't have some sort of ranged weapon, you were normally screwed. And they were standing on top of a big rock, making it harder to get at them. But I was not about to give up.

"The name is Masaki, and I have fought over a hundred creatures! Many were more powerful than you!" I yell.

The second sister, Celestia, starts laughing again. "Oh, Ra! That's funny, he thinks he's a somebody!"

The first one pipes up, "Listen honey, in normal circumstances, we would kick your butt! We have the Book of Secret Arts though, so there is NO way you can win!"

Normally, she'd be right. Their combined strength is 1900, and with the spellbook it's 2200. I also kept getting this feeling that this cave was giving them a slight boost as well. My attack power, on the other hand, was a measely 1100. But I'd taken down a Great Sphinx before, this was nothing. I just had play my cards right!

I ran behind a large boulder to catch my breathe. Leaning up against, I started thinking of any weaknesses I might be able to use to my advantage. The cave was fairly circular, but one end was narrower, and had the exit. The elves were guarding it. The cave was littered with a few boulders, but was otherwise fairly clear, and it would take about five seconds to run from one end to the other.

Suddenly, the boulder started cracking. I jumped away from it, and it burst into pieces. The elves were still on the other side of the cave, but now a large monster stood before me.

It was a blue and yellow monster with a serpent like body and long arms. A Dark Artist.

"Do you like our friend? We summoned him to occupy you so we can charge a few fun spells." One of the sister's laughed.

It took a swipe at me, and I suddenly came up with an idea. I deflected the blow with my sword, and started rushing towards it. It backpeddled, trying to keep me far enough away to use his long reach. Being the smaller guy can be advantageous, especially when your enemy has no legs.

"Hey!" Celestia yelled. "Keep him away from us! Don't bring him towards us!"

Soon, the Dark Artist's back was against the rock. I ran, jumped on it's arm, then it's head, then jumped high above the elves' heads. With a swing of my sword, the unprepaired twins were felled, falling to dust. There summoned creature, without it's summoners, dissipitated as well.

I fell to the ground with both feet firmly, sheathed my sword, then went back to my bedroll beside the now destroyed camp out. "Maybe now I can get some sleep!" I said, and drifted off as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

AN: Short intro chapter, I know. I just really thought this sounded like a fun story to try out. And I've always liked Masaki. It was a toss up between him, and Celtic Guardian, but Celtic Guardian's already bigger name, and Masaki the Legendary Swordsman has better potential.

OK, this story is kinda like the cyber world. Attack, Defense, and effects are similar but it's more like attack is how much damage they can do in an attack, defense is how resilient they are, and effect is a special ability or talent. But they don't account for speed, circumstances, and tactics.

Cards Used:

Gemini Elf

Book of Secret Arts

Yami (The cave)

Masaki the Legendary Swordsman

Dark Artist


	2. Gigobyte

AN: I've devoloped a new way of deciding which unfinished story to update next. I roll a d4. No joke.

* * *

Slowly, morning crept into my mind. I can't pinpoint the exact moment I became concious, but finally I rolled out of bed. I looked at the wreckage of my small camp from the night before's fight, and grimaced. Instead of spending the time to salvage what remained intact, I packed up my bedroll, grabbed an untouched package of dried Great White fish meat, and exited through the cave exit.

In stark contrast to the dim cave, the morning sky was bright, and the grassland before me looked thankfully clear for quite a ways. Not many monsters trecked through the Sogen. You'd find an occasional warrior settlement, and a few roaming beasts, but other creatures preferred some sort of cover. I've also heard the monotomy of endless plains drove some monsters insane, but I've always found it calming.

A rustling sounded behind me from one of the few shrub that dotted the vast expanse. I decided to ignore it, and pretended to check my equipment, casually laying a hand on my sword.

"Roar!" I heard a small voice yell, and a loud rustle as something jumped at me. I pulled out my sword and deflected it's first blow, it trying to rake me with it's claws.

"Wow, there!" I said, backing away. Then I got a good look at my opponent. It was a small reptilian monster, and it looked to only be about six years old. I could see intelligence in it's eyes, which was good because there are some monsters that have an IQ, and some that are just wild animals. "Hey, kid, you gotta be careful, if I wasn't better trained, I may have cut your head off instead of simply blocking."

He just tried to snarl at me, but it came out as more of a squeak. "Roar!" He yelled at me again, and charged. I side-stepped and kknocked him gently on the back of the head with the hilt of my sword.

"Seriously, kid, this isn't play-time! Where are your parents?" I asked, and started looking around. Suddenly, I felt something pull at my head from behind, and a sharp know on my helmet. I could tell it left a small dent.

I twirled around, throwing the kid off of my head. I quickly pulled off my helmet to examine the damage. "That was my favorite helmet, it'll take forever to fix this!" I tossed it to the ground.

I saw the kid getting ready to spring at me again. He jumped and I simply grabbed his arm, leaving him hanging there.

"Lemme go! Lemme go!" He yelled, trying to get out of my grasp, but it was useless, I had ahold of him and wasn't about to let go. Suddenly, a rumble ripped through the air. It took a second for me to realize it came from the boy.

"Haha! That's it, is it?" The kid looked away, ashamed of showing weakness in a fight. "Listen, if I've fix you a meal, will you stop trying to off me?"

His face lit up. "Yeah!"

* * *

Five minutes later, we were sitting next to a burning pile of bush branches. It wasn't extremely impressive, but I was just trying to warm the fish meat.

I handed him his piece, then took a bite out of my own. I wasn't extremely hungry, but I wasn't about to sit by while someone ate my food in front of me. I closed my eyes, enjoying the salted flavor. I opened them to find the boy's entire fish gone.

"How- I mean- Did you already eat the entire thing?" I asked, astounded. He just shrugged nonchalantly, then fell backwards and was soon snoring.

I hurriedly finished my own, then got up to leave. I had gone a few feet when I realized that this probably wasn't the best place for the kid to fall asleep at.

I tapped him with my boot. "Kid wake up!" I said, loudly. He continued snoring. "Ack, now I gotta carry some kid around. Perfect!"

I picked him up and started heading out.

fklajbvhjdbskvhdfsbvk

One hour later, I was playing twenty questions with a small lizard child who founding riding on my shoulders to be the funnest thing in the world.

"So where are you going?" He asked.

"Anywhere, I'm nomadic. My home is the road." I said, trying to sound full of wisdom.

"OH." He said, bored. "Why?"

"Because, my home town burned down." I said, less wisdom in my voice, and more annoyance.

"Why?"

"Because pyro-types are assholes." I said.

"Why?"

"'Cause shut up! That's why!" I snapped, angrily.

Silenced passed for a moment, then "Why?"

"I swear to Ra, kid, if you don't shut up...!" I snarled between my teeth.

"Then what, huh? You'll hit me?" He said, mockingly. "Ooooh, I'm so scared!"

I sighed. This kid was quickly becoming a hand full. "What's your name anyways, kid?"

"Gogiga Gagagigo." He said, "but people just call me Gigobyte. It's cause I pack a mean bite!" and he snapped at the air as if to prove it.

"Or cause you are bite sized." I replied.

"Hey!" He cried, offended. I simply laughed. Looking back now, I miss those times.

* * *

AN: Okay, I really liked this chapter, and I was trying to make Gigobyte sound as much like a kid as I could.

Also, I know their is already a different story for the Gigo-line that's told in the card artwork, and it's amazing, but I wanted to write my own.

* * *

**Cards used:**

Masaki the Legendary Swordsman (monster)

Sogen (field spell)

Gigobyte (monster

**Cards mentioned:**

Great White (monster)

Gogiga Gagagigo (monster)


End file.
